thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Vita
The Sol Vita is an old cargo ship located at St. Saviour's docks near Tower Bridge in south east London. The cargo ship is owned by Charlie Jolson. The Sol Vita is where ''The Getaway'' story concludes. Ultimately the Sol Vita is destroyed by Charlie Jolson after he detonates a bomb on board the ship and kills himself and many others in the explosion. Only six people are known to have survived the explosion: Mark Hammond, Alex Hammond, Yasmin, Frank Carter, Jamahl and Liam Spencer. History The name Sol Vita derives from Latin. Sol translates in Latin as the word for Sun and Vita is the word for Life, meaning the name translates as Sun Life. Frank Carter describes the Sol Vita as "some old cargo ship" indicating the boat is pretty old. This can also be seen from the exterior, as the boat appears to be rusty, old and out of use. At some point prior to 2002, Charlie Jolson either inherited or purchased the boat. It is unknown exactly why and when it was purchased. Charlie may have purchased the boat just prior to the events of the story, as he bought it as an intention for part of his plan to eliminate all the other gangs from London. He may have also inherited the boat and had it for some time. It's also possible he bought it a long time ago and once used it, but later left it abandoned at St. Saviour's. 2002 By 2002, the Sol Vita was left docked at St. Saviour's by the Thames. As part of his plan to eliminate the other gangs from London, Charlie decided he could use the boat as a way of achieving his goal. He concluded that blowing up the boat with every other gang leader on board would bring an end to them. Charlie arranged a meeting with all the other gangs in London: the Yardies, Collins and Triads. He agreed to hand Mark Hammond over to them on board the Sol Vita, as he had caused them all harm. When all the gangs turned up they immediately started shooting at one another and a massive gang war took place, resulting in numerous fatalities. The Gang War of 2002 and the Triads-Yardies War ended on board the boat. The Sol Vita is seen in Mission 12, Aboard the Sol Vita, Mission 23, Showdown with Jake and Mission 24, Land of Hope and Glory. In Mission 12, Mark arrives at the Sol Vita and heads on board to find Alex. He kills many gang members and also kills his nemesis Harry. When he is captured by the other gangs they agree to let Mark, Alex and Yasmin go. The three of them get off the Sol Vita just before it explodes. In Mission 23, Frank Carter takes on the Bethnal and kills many members of the gang including Jake Jolson. In Mission 24, Charlie Jolson produces a detonator to a bomb which is planted on the Sol Vita. Everyone panics and tries to escape from the Sol Vita before it explodes. Most people fail to escape, but Frank manages to jump off the Sol Vita just before it explodes. Ultimately the Sol Vita is destroyed and blown to pieces by the bomb, taking many gangsters with it, including Shan Chu Lee, Charlie Jolson and Nick Collins. The last thing you see when playing The Getaway storyline is the Sol Vita blowing to pieces. Known Casualties Many people died in the Sol Vita during the gang war on board, and when the ship exploded. They include: Bethnal Green Mob *Charlie Jolson - Died in the explosion - suicide. *Jake Jolson - Killed by Frank Carter before the ship's destruction. *Harry - Killed by Mark Hammond before the ship's destruction. *Eyebrows - Killed by Yasmin before the ship's destruction. *Grievous - Died in the explosion. *The rest of the gang - Either killed on board or died in the explosion. Triads *Shan Chu Lee - Died in the explosion. *Fu Shan Chu - Died in the explosion. *Kum Dong - Died in the explosion. *The rest of the gang - Either killed on board or died in the explosion. Collins Gang *Nick Collins - Died in the explosion. *Several members of the gang - Either killed on board or died in the explosion. Yardies *Several members of the gang - Either killed on board or died in the explosion. Known Survivors *Mark Hammond - Escapes before the ship explodes. *Alex Hammond - Escapes before the ship explodes. *Yasmin - Escapes before the ship explodes. *Frank Carter - Only just makes it off alive by diving into the water as the ship explodes. *Liam Spencer - Escapes before the ship explodes. *Jamahl - Escapes before the ship explodes. There is evidence for each of the character's listed for having survived the explosion. Mark Hammond, Alex Hammond and Yasmin are confirmed to have survived the ship explosion in the end cutscene of, Aboard the Sol Vita, as they are seen walking off the boat to safety just before it explodes. Frank Carter is confirmed to have survived the ship explosion in the end cutscene of, Land of Hope and Glory, as he is seen diving into the water just as the ship explodes. Liam Spencer is confirmed to have survived the ship explosion as his dead body is seen during a cutscene in ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. This takes place two years after the Sol Vita explosion confirming he indeed escaped at the time. Jamahl is confirmed to have survived the ship explosion as he is seen and mentioned throughout the events of The Getaway: Black Monday. He is physically seen alive in the missions: Jimmer Collins and Your Man with the Tattoo. Mission Appearances *The Prodigal Son (mentioned) *Aboard the Sol Vita *Meet Mark Hammond (mentioned) *Showdown with Jake *Land of Hope and Glory Gallery Category:Interiors Category:Bethnal Green Mob